


Crack Me Up

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: Wincest Love Week [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of head-canon drabbles written for the Wincest Love Week 2015 event on Tumblr.</p><p>For the prompt: Crack (crack headcanons are my favourite!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Power of Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably my one and only attempt at crack fic.
> 
> Venus (Goddess of Love) had a hand in making the Winchester brothers “Soul Mates”

For centuries Venus never cared that God and his Angels had, for all intents and purposes, replaced the Gods and Goddess of her era. Many people still believed in her; worshiped her; prayed to her; named planets for her; wrote songs about her, etc. so she existed content with the changes. She was even amused with ‘Cupids’, Heaven’s quaint little version of ‘Love’ deities. She took no offense, they were essentially powerless. The ‘love spells’ cast by their flimsy arrows were relatively harmless. They only awaken feelings that were already there. Feelings in the souls that she herself had bound together before birth. So she stayed out of Heaven’s way occupying herself with answering the prayers she still received for help.

It wasn’t until they interfered with her work and forced two people to ‘fall in love’ even though she had marked them for others that she felt compelled to do something .

When she found out what Heaven had planned for John Winchester and Mary Campbell; why they had forced two incompatible people to be together; to live lives full of pain and suffering, she knew she had to do something to stop their plan.

But of course, she was unable to do anything about John and Mary themselves. Heaven had already bound them together and was watching them too closely for her to be able to separate them.

So she watched and waited for an opportunity. Her patience was eventually rewarded on a mid February morning (Valentine’s Day 1983) when four year old Dean Winchester prayed.

To her.

_ Hey, Venus _

_ Oh, Venus _

_ Venus, if you will _

_ Please send a little boy for me to thrill _

_ A boy who wants my kisses and my arms _

_ A boy with all the charms of you _

Alright, it wasn’t actually a prayer. He was following his mother around the kitchen, offering help and singing along with her as she sang along with the radio. _ (He even repeated the changed words she sang as she grabbed her sweet little boy and hugged and kissed him along to the lyrics) _ .

_ Venus, make him fair _

_ A lovely boy with sunlight in his hair _

_ And take the brightest stars up in the skies _

_ And place them in his eyes for me _

But it gave her an idea on what she could do to stop Heaven’s plan  _ (she’s a powerful Goddess so if she decided it was a prayer there wasn’t anyone who was gonna contradict her) _ .

She needed to give Dean Winchester someone to love enough to stop the Apocalypse for.

_ Venus, if you do _

_ I promise that I always will be true _

_ I’ll give him all the love I have to give _

_ As long as we both shall live _

Even though four year old Dean had no idea what the words really meant, she could see into his heart (that’s how she works) and knew that it was true. Dean Winchester was the type of soul who would give his love forever to one special lucky person.

She knew that if she wanted her plan to work she had to move quickly. She had to create a soul, bind it with the strongest ties she could create and hide it in a place (person) that Heaven would never think to look at until it was too late.

_ Venus, goddess of love that you are _

_ Surely the things I ask _

_ Can’t be too great a task _

It just so happened that she knew where she could find such a place.

Venus took all the things Dean had ‘prayed’ for in the song, and created the other half of his soul, then placed it in the last place anyone would think to look - Mary Campbell Winchester’s unborn child.

A boy she would name Sam, after her father.

By the time Dean sang the last words of the song, Venus had finished her work and vanished without anyone being the wiser.

_ Hey, Venus _

_ Oh, Venus _

_ Make my wish come true. _

So when Heaven wonders why, after all their centuries of plotting and planning, the two brothers who were supposed to bring about the Apocalypse are also the ones who prevented it, Venus just smiles and says  _ “It’s because of the power of  _ **_‘Prayer’_ ** _ ” _ .

Even though it was spur of the moment work, Venus considers Sam and Dean Winchester’s bond her finest work.


	2. Venus, by Frankie Avalon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and link to you tube if anyone is interested in listening to the song

[Video link](https://youtu.be/kqGwixEOshA) and complete lyrics to the song Dean was singing in ‘crack’ head canon.

> _Hey, Venus_   
>  _Oh, Venus_
> 
> _Venus, if you will_   
>  _Please send a little girl for me to thrill_   
>  _A girl who wants my kisses and my arms_   
>  _A girl with all the charms of you_
> 
> _Venus, make her fair_   
>  _A lovely girl with sunlight in her hair_   
>  _And take the brightest stars up in the skies_   
>  _And place them in her eyes for me_
> 
> _Venus, goddess of love that you are_   
>  _Surely the things I ask_   
>  _Can’t be too great a task_
> 
> _Venus, if you do_   
>  _I promise that I always will be true_   
>  _I’ll give her all the love I have to give_   
>  _As long as we both shall live_
> 
> _Venus, goddess of love that you are_   
>  _Surely the things I ask_   
>  _Can’t be too great a task_
> 
> _Venus if you do_   
>  _I promise that I always will be true_   
>  _I’ll give her all the love I have to give_   
>  _As long as we both shall live_
> 
> _Hey, Venus_   
>  _Oh, Venus_   
>  _Make my wish come true_


End file.
